With development of intelligent mobile terminals and game industry, a lot of mobile games with different themes emerge to meet requirements of players. Multiple players in groups for battle in games may be a core gameplay for many mobile games. For example, the core gameplay for Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) mobile games is 5V5 group battle. In a process of players in groups for battle in the game, communication and cooperation among the players are crucial. Therefore, whether a convenient and rapid interaction mechanism can be provided for communication among the players or not is an important influencing factor on player experience in such a type of mobile games.
In view of the above problems, no effective solution has yet been proposed.